


火起

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 零涉，微英涉AU，没有任何考据
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei, Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 2





	火起

主演谢幕，景片流畅地切换到阴暗的街景。

最受追捧的年青演员日日树涉从绳上落到舞台中央，向最前面的包厢抛了足有一花篮的玫瑰瓣。老板在帷幕旁看着也不阻止他，这个捣蛋鬼给剧院带来的麻烦里，这算是耗损最小的了。不过，谁让他也是最受欢迎的那个呢。无论是河边粗野的洗衣妇，没有看过他的表演也知晓他是本世纪最杰出的鬼神扮演者，还是常年只在府里开宴会的大臣女儿，只消在宫廷剧院里听过他的美妙歌喉就难再忘怀。伏见弓弦对日日树的身世兴致缺缺，也未过问他离开宫廷歌剧队降格来到公共剧院的缘由。掌握最出色的人才质料和贵族财政，把剧院修饰成自己的理想才是唯一同时也是最重要的。

日日树把马甲脱下来搭在手臂上，右手一翻，报童帽便飞到了路灯上，灯泡高高的头颅仿佛骄矜的贵妇把扇子挡在面前。他恭恭敬敬地略一欠身，向台口退去。朔间零和家仆还没走，在包厢里睨见日日树隐在立柱的影子里把脸上的妆胡乱抹去，从怀里掏出一张干皱的纸细致地看起来。

天祥院回到包厢，面上挫败的神色把朔间零逗笑了。

“下水道里的‘老鼠’大人，您可得快把脸上的怒气收一收，不然待会出门去了，我家的车夫又要胆战心惊地点头呵腰。”朔间零把酒杯立在扶手上，支着下巴对演员离去的方向笑。

天祥院英智的鞋跟敲着沙发椅脚，眉头高高耸起，叠成小山峦的模样，“躲在角落里把我和天使的对话听得一字不落。朔间零，你的确是好兴致。”他不满地把手杖往砖上一戳，灵活的唇舌吐出下流的字眼：“寒酸的臭虫。”

朔间零率先让家仆给他披上斗篷，“在下还与佳人有约，先行一步。三天后的家宴请你一定来——阿多尼斯说信函虽然最后未得‘全尸’，但是已经被你拆封了。”

家仆很是敬服他的主人，任天祥院如何激怒，不入流的小伎俩都只能在主人的大器下退让三尺。不合礼法的污言秽语就足以让自己为朔间零蹙眉，每每按住佩刀的动作都会被朔间悄悄挡下。他也弄不清，究竟主人与天祥院的关系如何。是否有朝一日会到城外去决斗，或者只是淡漠地老死不相往来？从平日里两人一同出行的次数来看，地位尊贵的两位大人合拍之处倒是挺多，不知对人的欣赏眼光是不是也情理之中的一致。他隐隐约约地生出担忧。

通往阁楼的木梯生了一层苔藓，靴子踩下去朽木咿咿呀呀，中间还夹杂了哧哧作响的植物死去的声音。朔间零把佩剑摘下来靠在门后的挂钩上，被屋里人的热情点燃了整个背部。

日日树从床边扑到他背上来，在他耳边轻声说了什么，顺手把朔间零的lovelock解开，散在宽大的领子上，“你们贵族啊……就是喜欢这些无用又无趣的装饰。”

朔间零心知他说的不是刚被解开的辫子，他可真是爱死自己的小辫子了，每次搭到肩上来就是为了抚一把打卷的发尾。他回避了这个话题，今天的服饰是阿多尼斯准备的，为了赶上日日树的首场公开演出，他勉强早起了几个钟点，方才在剧院里和天祥院打交道又瓜分去他仅剩的一点精力，这时候累惨了。唉，过于有魅力的情人也算得上麻烦包袱。他只想快点与面前这个俏皮的小天才去逍遥自在。

他身体一转，把自己彻底丢在日日树身上，只顾得上把靴子狠狠拉下来，饰着长羽毛的帽子倒是又交由日日树去变戏法。

“阿多尼斯在楼下守着，今天我们的时间还很多。”

日日树哂笑，“到我这来竟然成了偷情，防这防那——你打算什么时候防我出走？”戏服和舞台妆都卸下之后，在人前跟随剧本变化多端的演员更像是任性恣肆的幼童。把朔间零推搡到床上后，他也懒洋洋地瘫在那个人胸前。

“哼。”朔间零闷闷的笑声从胸腔传到他耳里，“你这不是才从‘我们贵族’的囚笼里逃出来么，还想跑到哪去？现在城里不安定，城外也一样。天祥院对权力——也对你——觊觎很久了，老鼠夹遍地都是。”

日日树不睬他酸涩的话语，“快睡吧你。”

入夜日日树把朔间零叫醒，给他换上一顶不起眼的三角帽。

阿多尼斯把自己的马移交给日日树，叮嘱他不要带主人去往贫民窟那样肮脏的地方（“约会去那儿也实在是不解风情”）。

他们停在城墙边，把马拴在树林外最粗壮的一株上。趁着夜色玩浪漫，虽然配合着朔间零不外传的作息是巧妙得很，但光是摸黑这点就足让日日树的不满水平飙升。

朔间零在林中有一个度假小屋，没有公务缠身的时候就带日日树来。暖炉的火焰柔软地舔舐空气，无端地生出温馨的气氛，和日日树在剧院旁的临时住所大不相同。那里阴冷，又在顶楼，狭窄得转不开身。朔间零已经同他抱怨过三四次了，他却像是要玩弄恋人似的继续缩在那间小房间里。

但是——

他心里更愿意住在温暖的房子里，这里有摇椅和厚实的毯子，有两个人的画像和烛台，有门外的香草和静湖，有冬天的雪人和夏天的凉瓜。

日日树去找出上次带来的女式睡衣。

朔间零在捣弄着壁炉，余光瞟到日日树手上轻飘飘的质地，开口质疑，“怎么又生出莫名其妙的癖好……”

日日树换上后原地转了个圈，“不得不说女士们的夜间生活比男人们幸福多了，再不改进服饰，我的舞台男角都要失色了。”他伸出食指在朔间零的额头上按下去，“别看呆了。”

“唉，我只是……”

话被日日树打断，“我饿了。”

度假用的小屋子在置办之后就没有第三个人来过，这里的饮食起居只能由朔间零一手操办。不得了，我要成父亲了。朔间零到门外去择罗勒时猛然生出这个念头。

也……还算愉快。

**Author's Note:**

> 请不要讲究背景  
> 两点关了手机之后因为睡不着辗转反侧生出来的场景


End file.
